its_always_veggie_bone_lebowski_party_knucklesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilford Brimley Flintstone
Wilford is a recurring side character in the Supersaiyanz saga who makes appearances to scold people like Goku, Live-Action Vegeta, Kurt Christian Stewart, and Doogal for their love of sugar. He has a hatred for special manchildren and abandoned his son, Ben the Looney, for fears of him becoming "one of them". He was given diabeetus by fluttershy in fear of a crusade. Now, he's on a journey to kill Fluttershy and take over as the new above God level reign. Due to Brimleys blood line he is shunned by most of society for spreading diabeetus but he is respected by Shrek and goku n all dere palz. After Wilford fights his great grandmother in the climactic battle of movie 1000 Wilford is gifted the throne of gods. wilford has powers unlike any others including Shrek and Doogal Power Wilford Brimleys powers are astounding to even that of the mightiest gods. Since he was a child he had the power to give people diabeetus by staring at them however this power was locked away by sting Brimley in fear of him being taken away by 4kids to hide their darkest secrets from society. Wilford had to work hard to regain his astounding powers by meditating and punching demons in the face repeatedly. He also has amazing durability surpassing Shrek and SsjD Goku. As a child he was given diabeetus by his great grandmother but survived. This got him really recognized since even Omnigods could not survive diabeetus. Wilford was also seen tanking Cupid arrows to the face and took a head on elemental blast from the 6 heavenly destroyers. Death Wilford was killed before the K.O. JoJo saga by an unknown force that was later revealed to have been the last remains of Twilight Sparkle before she officially disappeared for good. In honor of Brimley's death, Shrek beat up a bunch of knights who had been rumored to have helped kill Wilford Brimley. These rumors were proven to be true a few days after the knights had been killed. Earthol Saga In this saga Wilford Brimley was Brought to universe 1,000,000 and revived by Pain who killed Dio Brando and gave his blood to him. After this Wilford became half Vampire and gained the ability to use Sunset Shimmer and was sent to universe 777 on an mission to conquer it and show the high power of universe 1,000,000. After being taken down by the Ramen Master from universe 819 in a stand clash between Sunset Shimmer and Chaos 8 by a sneak attack since Sunset Shimmer vastly out powered Chaos 8 in power. After almost failing his mission Master Spring helps by summoning his water colossi in hoards in order to give give the Universe 777 team trouble, Wilford Brimley proceeds to absorb Earthol and become Heaven Ascension Wilford Brimley. HAWB was said to be stronger then even Master Spring himself who was pretty much the entirety of universe 1,000,000 and could do whatever he wanted under the Gods and Kings. Wilford Brimley was said to be just about on par with Their universes King Kai Dragon and Boom Knuckles. Super Shocking 20 was not even able to take him down at this point so it would lead into the Universal Survival Arc.Category:Brimley Flintstone familty